pffanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Twisted
Phineas, a young boy, is all chained up. He struggled much, trying to free himself. "Well, well, well," A squeaky voice said, "It's your doom now..." Phineas, himself, sobbed as the warm tears run down his cheeks. A tall but slouching man appeared. He was trying to aim the boy with his Insane-inator. "Dr. Doofenshmirtz," Phineas sobbed, "W-why are you doing this to me?" The doctor rubbed his chin and said, "Well, I was just testing what is the results. I can't do that to Perry the Platypus because they don't go crazy as people do." Phineas' lips trembled as he wet his pants. The doctor pulled the lever and zapped Phineas...turning the screen into black. Phineas, later, woke up. He felt so weird and he could hardly stand up. "Um, Phineas?" A tiny voice called, "What'cha doin' in there?" Phineas recognized the voice but he could hardly speak. His left eye and cheek flickered. The girl, who is Isabella Garcia-Shapiro, walked right into the creepy bedroom. She accidentally step into something and discovered it was an eye. "Eww..." Isabella said as she threw the eye in the floor. She saw a boy in the corner. She recognized him. It was Phineas, singing a sad tune. "Uh, Phineas?" Isabella gently tapped him in the shoulder. "What do you want?" Phineas shouted as he violently threw Isabella in a corner. "Phineas! What happened to you?" Isabella was shock to see him covered with blood. Phineas didn't answer. He pulled knife pretending to hurt her. She screamed and stood up but he chased her with the knife all the way down the living room. "Phineas! Stop this!" Isabella shouted. She was slowly moving backwards until she tripped into something. "Meet your end, Isabella." Phineas hissed as he raised his knife higher. Isabella moved backward until she felt a wall, realizing that she is cornered. "You're next to die..." Phineas said as he laughed maniacally. "No!" Isabella shouted. Phineas wounded Isabella as she screamed and fainted. Isabella woke up. She found herself locked with chains. "Why are you doing this to me?" Isabella cried. "I'm killing you." Phineas hissed as he threaten her with his knife. "Phineas! No!" Isabella cried. Phineas slowly raised his knife and stabbed Isabella. "Why, Phineas, Why?" The girl fell down on her knees as her blood drips down the floor. Phineas, however, didn't care about her. His brain already got twisted. Isabella remembers the things what happened to her. Her friend was threatening her with a knife... and stabbed her. It maybe too late to save her precious blood.. Isabella said her last words before she die, "I love you..." After saying that, she collapse and Phineas laugh maniacally. "I'm turning her insane as well." Phineas said as he zapped her the Insane-inator. Later, Isabella slowly woke up. She broke the chains and picked up Phineas' knife. "Why, thank you." Isabella grinned evilly. Isabella left the room and Phineas was left behind. A new night has arrived. Phineas saw Candace in her room. "Oh, Stacy!" Candace talked to Stacy in her phone, "Jeremy is coming tonight!" Before Candace could finish her conversation with Stacy, she saw Phineas, though looking like normal. "Phineas! What are you doing here?" Candace angrily asked him. Phineas said in his normal voice, "I'm going to need a knife." "Go to the kitchen and never bother me again!" Candace said to him as she continued talking to Stacy. Phineas closed the door, pulled out his knife, and opened the door again. "Phineas! Why did you-" Candace got her sentence cut after seeing an insane Phineas. Phineas crawled into his sister's bed and wounded her. Candace found herself in chains as well. "You shall die tonight." Phineas said. "That's not fair!" Candace sadly said, "I'm your sister and you shouldn't kill me!" Candace tried to call Mom but she is not answering. "Phineas!" Candace sobbed, "What happened to Mom?" "She died with Dad," Phineas lied to scare Candace. "No!" Candace sadly said as she fell to her knees, "Okay, kill me now!" Phineas stabbed Candace and she collapse. He didn't made her insane, he just left the room. In the same night, however, Isabella knocked on Jeremy's house. "Come in." Suzy called as she didn't noticed that Isabella was already inside. The insane Isabella walked right to Jeremy's room. "Candace, is that you?" Jeremy asked while he was getting ready. "No," Isabella hissed, "I'm Isabella." Jeremy turned around and saw Isabella, who is insane. "What'cha doin'?" Isabella asked him in a creepy tone. "I'm getting ready for Candace." He replied nervously. Isabella pulled out her dagger and said, "You're going to die." "What? You can't do that!" Jeremy said as he moved backward. Isabella jumped on him and wounded him. Jeremy woke up realizing that he is in chains. He noticed a dead girl beside him. "Candace!" Jeremy recognized the dead body. Isabella was getting ready to stab Jeremy and said, "Say goodbye now." "Okay, here's a deal." Jeremy sighed, "If you want me to be killed, tell everybody that I went in vacation, okay?" Isabella didn't listen, she stabbed him and watched him die. She later threw Candace and Jeremy's bodies in a secret place and she left. The next night, Phineas saw Ferb looking for something. "Hello, Ferb." Phineas said to his step-brother, "I'm going to kill you." Ferb looked at him and said, "Woah! You looked creepy." Phineas pulled his knife and went to him creepily. Ferb moved backwards until Phineas caught him and wounded him. Ferb later saw himself with chains while Phineas was getting ready to kill him. Phineas, "Ferb, you're going to die tonight." Ferb, of course, didn't answer. He just nervously shivered. Phineas stabbed Ferb and said, "Good for you." "You'll pay for this!" Ferb angrily said as he collapse. Phineas hid Ferb's body in the secret place where Candace and Jeremy was buried. Meanwhile, Isabella was searching for Phineas when she saw him walking down, searching for a victim. "Phineas!" Isabella said as he looked at her. Phineas, however, got back to normal saw the insane Isabella. "Isabella! Why are you like that?" Phineas panicked. "You'll never understand," Isabella said, "I just wanted to kill you." Phineas bursted into tears, "Why? It's not fair!" Isabella ripped his shirt a little and wounded him more. "Isabella! You're crazy! You shouldn't do that!" Phineas said as he sob. Phineas kicked Isabella and tried to escape. Isabella saw Phineas and caught him. Phineas saw himself in chains then he said, "What's wrong with you?" Isabella began insulting Phineas, "Hey, triangle-head! Do you love me?" Phineas didn't answer, he cried because of the insult. "What's the matter, Phineas?" Isabella continued to insult him, "Aren't you a little old to be a crybaby?" "No! I'm not a crybaby!" Phineas angrily replied as he kicked Isabella's knee. "Well, very nice." Isabella said as she stood up. "Stop being insane, Isabella!" Phineas said as he sob, "I just wanna say that...that I love you!" Isabella realized what he said. She remembers her last words to him. But instead of being kind to him, Isabella stabbed Phineas. Phineas said, "You'll never understand the meaning of what I said!" After that, Phineas died. Isabella got her brain back to normal and saw Phineas. "Phineas! No!" Isabella cried as he picked up Phineas' head. Her tears ran down to her cheeks as she hugged him. "Oh, Phineas!" Isabella said as she brushed his hair, "Why did I kill you?" Phineas still lay dead as Isabella kissed him. Isabella hugged him tightly as she whispered a message to him, "I love you, Phineas." Phineas himself became dust and was blown away in the wind. "Isabella," A voice called behind her back. "Phineas, is that you?" Isabella said, wiping her tears. "Yes." The voice replied as he appeared in the light. "Oh, Phineas!" Isabella ran to hug him. Phineas was glad also to see her,"Isabella, I love you." "I love you too, Phineas." Isabella answered as she kissed him. "Hey, what's that room over there?" Phineas went as he tried to unlock the door. Isabella gasp as she saw many victims who died. "Gretchen! Katie! Ginger!" Isabella cried as she saw the dead bodies of the Fireside Girls. "Ah, there you are, kids." A voice called as Phineas and Isabella looked around. Isabella gasped to see the insane side of them. "So, both of you did this!" Phineas said angrily. "You're right, you're right." The insane Phineas said. "Phineas! Help!" A squeaky voice cried. "Dr. D!" Phineas shouted as he ran to check the problem. Isabella, however, tried to unlock the chains of Perry. "It's too late to be saved." The insane Isabella said as she fires the Net gun to Phineas. Isabella ran and caught the insane Phineas. She punch him until he is paralyzed. The insane Phineas slowly became dust and was gone into view. Meanwhile, Phineas finally broke the chains of Dr. Doofenshmirtz while Perry got a way to break free. The insane Isabella saw the free Dr. Doofenshmirtz and Perry. "Why did you free them?" The insane Isabella said as she fired her net gun to Phineas but it was missed. Phineas caught the insane Isabella and paralyzed her, making her dust. "Phineas," Dr. Doofenshmirtz said, "I'm sorry that I shouldn't have made you insane." "That's okay." Phineas said as he smiled. "Well, I brought my Humaninator which is in my pocket," Dr. Doofenshmirtz said, "That should make everyone back to life." He fired the Humaninator to the strange room and everyone became alive again. "Phineas!" Candace said as she walked to Phineas, "Ooh! You're gonna be busted!" Candace ran away to tell Mom what happened. "Katie! Ginger! Gretchen! You're all back!" Isabella said as she hugged them. "You know," Ferb said as he pat Phineas on the back, "Being normal is more good than insane." "Yeah, I know." Phineas said as he giggled. Everyone laughed as they left the room. "Mom! Mom! See!" Candace said as she dragged Mom to the place they all died. "Well, that is so sweet." Mom said as she admired the tables and chairs. "B-b-but!" Candace said as she was surprise to see a table-for-two. "Hey, Candace, I promised you that we'll have a date." Jeremy said. "Oh, right..." Candace said as she tries to remember what happened. Then all were very peaceful until the next morning. Category:Dr. Doofenshmirtz Category:Phineas Flynn Category:Isabella Garcia-Shapiro Category:Candace Flynn Category:Suzy Johnson Category:Jeremy Johnson Category:Ferb Fletcher Category:Linda Category:Lawrence Fletcher Category:Fanon Works